unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Predalien
The Predalien Xenomorph (Internecivus raptus yautja) is the result of a Facehugger impregnating a Yautja. Biology and Appearance A "predalien's" appearance and behavior is similar to the typical human-spawned Xenomorphs, albeit with the telltale hair-like appendages of a Predator. They are extremely deadly, and can use their sharp tail to dice someone into pieces. Their methods of attacking prey, however, are similar to those of a wolf or a lion: they circle around their intended victim, growl, then snap them up. Reproduction Debate In Aliens vs Predator: Requiem ''the Predalien was seen able to impregnate women. It did this by latching on their face by using their mandibles, and shoving its inner jaw down a woman's throat. With the jaw down, it implanted about 5 Xenomorph embryos per each host. In various interviews and commentary by the directors, they said that the Predalien was turning into a queen and that this form of reproduction is a way for a young queen. However some people think that this form of reproduction is gained from the Predator host the Predalien spawned from. However, this theory would imply that we should see human-spawned Xenomorphs reproducing like humans. On a side note, the Predalien's crest in ''Aliens vs Predator: Requiem ''looked a great deal like a fully matured Queens. It is possible that the Queen in ''Aliens ''was capable of reproducing via sending embryos down women's throats when she had to yet develop into a fully fledged Queen. However, in the film's official commentary, it is mentioned as a male. Its reproduction method is described as a "side effect" of the potent Predator DNA, which gives them more to work with. It could also explain why it limits its host to females, pregnant or not. Later, though, the Predalien was offically confirmed as a female, and the reason it could infect women with Xenomorph embryos without the aid of a facehugger, is so she could quickly grow her hive before she developed the eggsack and became immobile. In Canon Media The Predalien in canon media was first seen as a chestburster in cameo at the very end of ''Alien vs Predator. ''As a chestburster it showed that it already had fully developed mandibles not only on the main mouth, but on the inner jaw as well. The dreadlocks were later to be grown with age. The Predaliens most famous appearance was in ''Aliens vs Predator: Requiem ''where it infested the town of Gunnison Colorado along with the other Xenomorphs. This Predalien spawned off from the dead body of the Predator Scar, whom had been killed by a Queen on a ritual Xenomorph hunt in Antarctica. The Predalien chestburster presceded to molt and snuck its way onto a Predator scout ship for Earth. While on the scout ship, it managed to kill all of the Predator crew. However one crew member heard the yell of a dying Yautja and came running to the scene. The Predator attempted to shoot at the Predalien, at the cost of the ship. The ship crashed into an expansive forest. A severely wounded Predator managed to send out a distress beacon before dying at the jaws of the Predalien. Later in the film the Predalien infected a homeless camp in the sewers along with escaped facehuggers from the crashed ship. After swating away a Warrior from a homeless woman, the Predalien injected the woman with Xenomorph Embryos. The Predator that received the distress beacon later picked up the mask of a Predator, revealing him shooting at the Predalien. Whether noticing it as a threat or just simply an abomination to the Predator's ancestry or a combination of both, the Predator hunted down the beast in the sewers. After a battle in the sewers, the Predalien and several of its Warriors managed to escape into the heart of Gunnison. The Predalien later managed to reach a cafe where it de-spinned the cook and impregnated the waitress. The Predalien was not noticed much till it came across a hospital which seemed like a perfect place to set up a hive. After killing or impregnating just about everyone in the hospital, the Predalien once again encountered the Predator. Injured from the Predator's wrist blades, it summoned its warriors to attack the Predator. The Predalien was last seen on the hospital rooftop battling the Predator, with the Predalien seeming to have the upper hand most of the fight. The Predator though eventually tore out the beast's inner jaw and stabbed it through the head with his wrist blades. However the Predalien in turn stabbed the Predator through the chest using its tail spike. Both of the combatants were unable to move and were incinerated in a nuclear blast. About 200 years later, another Predalien was discovered on the planet BG-386 in the game ''Aliens vs Predator (2010). This one was a standard warrior, unlike the 'Proto Queen' seen in Aliens vs Predator: Requiem. The Predalien was shown to be more agile than its relative on Earth some 200 years ago due to the fact it was a Warrior. It was seen by the Predators as an abomination to their ancestry which must be killed at all costs (likely the same reason that Wolf in AVP:R wanted to kill the Predalien). The Predalien was eventually in turn defeated by a Predator named Dark in a battle in a Lava pit arena. Its body was thrown down a shaft by the Predator due to the fact it would be disgusting to the keep the head of a creature which mocks your ancestry. Trivia *The Predalien's name for AVP:R was Chet, so that if the script was leaked no one would have a clue that there was a Predalien in the film. *In early drafts of AVP:R the Predalien had hung the bodies of the Predator crew and used Predator weapons; this was ultimately cut from the film. *Predalien is short for "Predator-Alien." *In non-canon media and fan art, the Predalien's appearance varies greatly, from looking basically like a tailed, eyeless Predator with even the inner jaw removed to basically looking like a bulked-up human-spawned Drone with the dreadlocks and mandibles removed. *In the original script the Predalien was supposed to die in the crash at the beginning of the film but it didn't. Category:Extraterrestrial Category:Supernatural Category:Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids